


Первый шаг

by Werpanta



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, High School, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Люди боятся мутантов, мутанты — людей. Есть только один способ разорвать этот замкнутый круг — кому-то нужно сделать первый шаг.Таймлайн после Апокалипсиса, по заявке: Чарльз устраивается читать лекции в университете.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2016 для чудесной команды fandom Cherik+Fassavoy 2016

Солнце мелькало сквозь ряд деревьев вдоль обочины, ещё совсем зелёных — погода стояла не по-осеннему тёплая, и листва не успела сменить цвет. Машина неслась по шоссе в направлении Нью-Йорка, и чем ближе он становился, тем сильнее нервничал водитель. Наконец он не выдержал:

— Значит, ты точно решил? — это не было похоже на начало спора, скорее он тянулся уже давно.

— Абсолютно.

— И то, что ни одна живая душа в Школе не считает это хорошей идеей, тебя не останавливает?

— Я не считаюсь за живую душу?

— Чёрт, _кроме_ тебя, Чарльз!

— Кажется, ещё Питер был не против.

— Да ему просто всё равно, он не привык задумываться о безопасности.

— Зря ты так, Хэнк: Питер далеко не такой легкомысленный, каким может показаться, — Зверь рыкнул и руль под его пальцами угрожающе затрещал. — Эй-эй, спокойнее! В конце концов, какая может быть опасность — это почти такие же ученики. Да я полжизни занимаюсь тем, что справляюсь с ними.

— В Школе тебя никто и пальцем тронуть не посмеет!

— Специально — конечно. Но если подумать здраво, то мои ученики в Школе куда опаснее, чем новые студенты-люди. Ну что они могут мне сделать?

— Немало, учитывая, что ты — инвалид, — решился на подлый приём Хэнк.

— И телепат, — напомнил Чарльз, поднимая бровь. — Этого вполне достаточно. Всё будет в порядке.

Машина въехала в город, и Хэнк, не переставая ворчать себе под нос, сосредоточился на дороге.

Эти споры продолжались уже две недели, и не только с ним — вся Школа встала на уши, когда профессор заявил, что собирается вести лекции по генетике в Нью-Йоркском Университете. Особенно когда он объяснил, _зачем_ ему это понадобилось. Вначале никто не понял взаимосвязи. И какое влияние будут иметь эти лекции на отношение людей к мутантам? Кроме негативного, если Чарльз хоть намекнёт на то, что они — следующая ступень эволюции. Когда же он объяснил, что просто не собирается скрывать ни от кого, что он мутант... что тут началось! Отговаривать профессора не пытался только ленивый. Рейвен даже скандал закатила. Чарльз выслушивал всех очень внимательно, кивал, улыбался своей доброй и всепонимающей улыбкой и отвечал: «Всё будет в порядке». Переубедить его так и не удалось.

 

И вот тёплым осенним днём Чарльз подъехал к зданию Университета, где должна была проходить его первая лекция. На самом деле он волновался куда больше, чем показывал остальным. После событий в Каире профессор практически не покидал особняк. Да и сами по себе они оставили в нём более глубокий след, чем ему хотелось бы признавать. Но произошедшее повлияло и на людей. Напугало их, посеяло смятение. Раньше большинство из них относилось к мутантам скорее пренебрежительно, даже те, кто был настроен против, при этом не считали их большой угрозой. Появление Эн Сабах Нура изменило всё. Люди увидели и осознали огромную мощь, которой обладали мутанты. Уничтожение ядерных ракет, магнитные и погодные аномалии в планетарном масштабе — это правительства ещё могли как-то скрыть или исказить, чтобы не допустить паники. Но голос, раздавшийся однажды в голове каждого жителя планеты... Чарльз закрыл глаза и устало потёр переносицу. Он понимал, что паника, охватившая тогда людей — не его вина. И всё же он чувствовал потребность исправить это. Хоть как-то. Хоть для какой-то небольшой части людей. Потому что если не сделать этого сейчас, то потом может быть уже поздно.

 

Ещё немного пререканий — и ему удалось отправить Хэнка домой. Чарльз долго настаивал на том, что в Университете он будет один. Никаких сопровождающих, никакой охраны. Он же не угрожать приехал. И даже не переговоры вести. Это просто лекции.

До аудитории ему удалось добраться без проблем. Университет был крупным и почти везде оборудован пандусами, а дорогу несложно и подсмотреть в чужих головах. Уже подъезжая к ней, Чарльз ощутил напряжение собравшихся там людей. Очень большого количества людей, куда большего, чем было записано на его курс. Он ожидал чего-то подобного. Конечно, Чарльз не собирался на первой же лекции заявлять в лоб, что он мутант. Он вообще не планировал акцентировать на этом внимание. Поэтому слух был запущен ещё задолго до первых лекций. Они спросят сами.

Глубоко вдохнув, как перед прыжком в воду, он толкнул дверь, въехал в аудиторию и, не оглядываясь, направился к кафедре. Шум смолк мгновенно, как по мановению руки. Тишина повисла такая, что было слышно, как шуршат занавески на распахнутых окнах. Не будь Чарльз телепатом, он ни за что бы не поверил, что аудитория за его спиной набита людьми под завязку, а не совершенно пуста. Но для него этой тишины не было. И знакомиться со своими студентами он начал ещё до того, как обернулся и с приветливой улыбкой произнёс: «Добрый день».

 

Тишина продержалась недолго. Чарльз успел представиться, написать на доске название курса и тему сегодняшней лекции. Но когда он, поглядывая на аудиторию поверх сомкнутых кончиков пальцев, начал неспешно рассказывать материал, один из студентов не выдержал:

— А правда, что вы — мутант? 

Фраза прозвучала ударом хлыста среди общей тишины. Но Чарльз ждал её. Тем не менее, он не торопился.

— Если вы хотите спросить что-то во время лекции, то поднимите руку, встаньте, назовите своё имя и только потом задавайте вопрос.

Конечно, ему не нужно было имя. Даже не нужно было догадываться, кто именно выкрикнул этот вопрос из толпы. Но Чарльз хотел вернуть происходящему хотя бы подобие повседневности. У них ещё целый учебный год впереди.

Одинокая фигура поднялась среди рядов.

— Ричард Вуд... сэр, — парень переступил с ноги на ногу, но повторить вопрос теперь не решился.

Чарльз подождал несколько секунд, потом кивнул, то ли позволяя сесть, то ли отвечая:

— Да, это так.

Шёпот пронесся по аудитории, словно ворвавшийся в окно ветер. Переждав его, но не услышав дальнейших вопросов, Чарльз попытался продолжить лекцию, но, конечно, ему не дали.

— И что вы можете?

Профессор кашлянул и намекающе поднял бровь. Девушка в одном из первых рядов встала:

— Анна Стоун. Какими именно способностями вы обладаете?

— Я владею телепатией, миссис Стоун.

Гомон в зале усилился многократно. А уж что в мыслях творилось... Но Чарльз внезапно усмехнулся про себя — это оказалось даже веселее, чем он ожидал. Только вот шансы дочитать лекцию стремительно падали.

Встали ещё двое, Чарльз ответил и на их вопросы. Аудитория окончательно осмелела, вопросы посыпались со всех сторон. И хотя в основном студенты держались вежливо…

— И какого хрена вам нужно в _нашем_ университете? — раздалось из задних рядов. Парень, закинувший ноги на парту, и не подумал вставать.

Но не успел Чарльз открыть рот, как внезапно на ноги вскочил другой студент:

— Эй ты, следи за языком!

— А ты что, хочешь позащищать этих ублюдков? — с ленцой протянул бугай, поигрывая мускулатурой.

— Если ты не заткнёшь свою пасть — возможно. Перед тобой в первую очередь преподаватель.

Чарльз внезапно нахмурился, прислушиваясь. Потом прикусил губу.

_~ Рейвен, выйди из аудитории._

Вспышка смущения. Потом раздражение.

_~ Чёрта с два, Чарльз! Я не оставлю тебя наедине с придурками вроде этого._

_~ Не мешай мне, всё идёт нормально, я вполне ожидал чего-то подобного... И не вздумай идти в деканат!_

_~ Я просила не лезть в мою голову!_

_~ А я просил не лезть на мои лекции! Выйди из аудитории, или я заставлю тебя выйти. Заодно напомню, что мне есть что противопоставить... любым хулиганам._

_~ Что ж ты этого не делаешь?_ — раздражённо ответила Рейвен, но встала и направилась к выходу. Словно по сигналу, за ней потянулись ещё студенты, видимо, ожидавшие от лекции большего веселья, в том числе компания с задних парт. Чарльз заметил мелькнувшие жёлтые глаза и послал вдогонку:

_~ Не трогай их!_

Ответ Рейвен был непечатным, но скорее положительным.

Он с облегчением вздохнул, оглядев несколько опустевшую и вновь притихшую аудиторию. Потом снова улыбнулся и предложил:

— Вижу, у вас ещё много вопросов. Что ж, давайте так: ознакомиться с сегодняшней лекцией вы можете и в учебнике, а я лучше расскажу вам кое-что другое. Думаю, в процессе вы получите ответы на большинство своих вопросов, а оставшиеся зададите в конце.

Не услышав возражений, он снова соединил кончики пальцев и начал:

— Мутация — ключ к эволюции. Мутация превратила одноклеточные организмы в доминирующую форму воспроизведения жизни на планете…


	2. Chapter 2

Со временем всё успокоилось. И в Школе, где хотя продолжали недовольно ворчать, но отговаривать больше не пытались, и в университете, где на каждую следующую лекцию приходило всё меньше людей. В итоге осталась где-то треть группы, человек двадцать, но и слушали они куда внимательнее. Вопросы, правда, продолжали задавать, и некоторые из них даже заставили Чарльза попотеть. Особенно те, что касались природы различных способностей. Об этом вообще мало кто что-то знал. Иногда ему оставалось только разводить руками и говорить: «Возможно, именно вы однажды найдёте ответ на этот вопрос». Студенты усмехались и отводили глаза. Все понимали, насколько далеко ещё до этого «однажды», когда учёные-люди и добровольцы-мутанты смогут доверять друг другу достаточно, чтобы вместе работать над подобными загадками.

Другие вопросы были каверзны по-своему. Настоящим учёным умам не слишком свойственна тактичность, и в этом Чарльз зачастую уступал своим пытливым студентам.

— Как вы считаете, мутация человека — это результат «поломки» генов родителей под влиянием неблагоприятных факторов, или случайная перестройка?

— Если в большинстве случаев мутация проявляется во время полового созревания, то можно ли подавить её или отсрочить с помощью гормональных препаратов? И как в таких случаях быть с мутантами, с рождения обладающими изменённой внешностью?

— Известны ли случаи жизнеспособного потомства у мутантов? Обладает ли оно способностями родителей или какими-то другими? А как насчёт близнецов?

То, что для студентов выглядело задачкой из учебника генетики, для Чарльза было случаями из реальной жизни, и не о всех он был готов говорить.

К счастью, вопросы о телепатии студенты сами обходили стороной. Потому что врать им Чарльз бы не хотел, но говорить правду... Возможно, этим он был обязан именно тому, что о своих способностях прямо сказал ещё на первой лекции. Одно дело обсуждать особенности каких-то гипотетических мутантов, которые может существуют, а может и нет. Совсем другое — рассматривать с этой стороны кого-то знакомого, тем более преподавателя. Сложно оставаться отстранённым.

 

Конечно, не всё было так радужно. Время от времени по-прежнему находились желающие влезть на лекции «мутанта о мутантах» с целью позабавиться. Но если внешне Чарльз оставался приветлив и радушен со всеми, то портить свои лекции провокациями или скандалами больше не позволял никому.

Бывало и иначе. Однажды, когда он направлялся к выходу из здания после очередной лекции, его догнала одна из студенток.

— Профессор Ксавье, думаю, вам стоит сегодня воспользоваться другим коридором, в этом... там на спуске неполадки...

Она нервничала, опасаясь, что он не станет слушать, и спешно перебирала в голове предлоги. Но Чарльз бросил на неё короткий взгляд и молча свернул к соседнему проходу.

— Лучше ещё чуть дальше... — замялась она.

— Всё в порядке, Анна, думаю, тут уже не будет никаких проблем. Спасибо.

Студентка пошла за ним, тревожно озираясь, но ни один из группы парней, ожидавших чего-то у соседнего выхода, не обернулся в их сторону. Она с облегчением вздохнула.

Чарльз нахмурился. Как просто было бы сейчас одним лёгким касанием заставить их навсегда забыть о любых подобных каверзах. Да, он бы не попался, даже не решись миссис Стоун его предупредить. Почувствовал бы заранее их намерение, свернул или проехал мимо, даже не позволив себя увидеть. Но дело же не в этом.

У дороги за воротами маячила фигура Хэнка, который продолжал бессменно отвозить и забирать его, словно не доверяя никому другому. Чарльз вздохнул и предпочёл забыть об этом несостоявшемся происшествии.

— До следующего вторника, Анна. И ещё раз спасибо.

***

Так продолжалось до зимы. А во время зимних каникул Чарльза ожидал сюрприз.

— Эрик! Что ты здесь делаешь? Что-то случилось?

— Ничего не случилось. Разве ты не сказал, что эти двери всегда открыты для меня?

— Конечно, даже не сомневайся, я просто удивился. И надолго ты?

— На несколько дней. У меня дела на востоке страны, я просто решил заглянуть по дороге. Ты же не против?

— Сколько угодно. Знаешь, у меня как раз масса времени, пока у учеников каникулы.

— У тебя никогда нет времени, Чарльз, — усмехнулся Эрик.

— Я найду. Так как?

— Тогда до конца зимних каникул, — его взгляд потеплел. — Я рад видеть тебя, старый друг.

— Я тебя тоже, Эрик.

 

Время пролетело незаметно. За прогулками на морозном воздухе, партиями в шахматы у жаркого камина, за спорами, в которых, впрочем, не было ни капли злости или непонимания. Просто две разных точки зрения. Учебные дни подобрались слишком быстро.

Чарльз надеялся ускользнуть из дома незаметно. Да и Эрик вечером уже должен был тронуться в дальнейший путь. Врать ему не хотелось, влиять — тем более. Только сказать правду тоже не казалось хорошей идеей. Может, Эрик и перестал так уж ненавидеть людей, но не стал больше доверять им. К сожалению, уехать раньше его пробуждения не удалось.

— Какие-то дела в городе, Чарльз?

— Да, на несколько часов, увидимся после обеда.

— Я могу поехать с тобой? Если не помешаю.

— Не лучшая идея: сам понимаешь, если тебя кто-то узнает, будут большие проблемы. Твоё имя сейчас снова на слуху.

— Брось, Чарльз, насколько велики шансы, что меня узнают? К тому же, ты будешь рядом — мне нечего бояться, — он улыбнулся, показав ряд зубов, как часто делал раньше. — Вечером мне уезжать, и, боюсь, я не скоро смогу снова навестить тебя.

— И всё же, это будет некстати, извини.

— Ладно, я понял. Надеюсь, ничего серьёзного?

— Абсолютно. Просто нужно прочитать лекцию. Я скоро вернусь.

— Лекцию? Тебе мало Школы, и ты решил вернуться к науке? — усмехнулся Эрик. Но вдруг улыбка в одно мгновение слетела с его лица. — Погоди минутку. До меня доходили слухи об одном сумасшедшем мутанте, который взялся преподавать в Нью-Йоркском Университете. Я ещё подумал, сколько этот идиот продержится, прежде чем его там сожрут, не студенты, так преподаватели. Надеюсь, ты не хочешь мне сказать?..

— Так уж и сожрут, почему ты всегда сразу думаешь о людях плохо?

— Чарльз?!! — каждый металлический предмет в округе вздрогнул в унисон с произнесённым именем.

Профессор вздохнул, отъехал от машины и сказал:

— Прогуляемся, поговорим?

 

— Чарльз, это безумие! Ты что, действительно так просто заявился в университет и сказал: «Здравствуйте, я мутант и я хочу у вас преподавать»? Ты вообще понимаешь, чем это тебе грозит?

— Эрик, я преподаю там совершенно официально, даже зачислен в штат. Пока я на их территории, я нахожусь под защитой университета. Ты же не думаешь, что какие-нибудь военные ворвутся посреди лекции и попытаются меня похитить? К тому же, недавние события показали, что эти самые военные и так отлично знают, кто я и где живу.

— Здесь на твою защиту, если понадобится, встанет тренированная команда. А туда, я смотрю, ты катаешься с одним Маккоем.

— Он только отвозит меня и там не остаётся.

— Ещё лучше. Да ты совсем с ума сошёл!

— Я преподаю уже несколько месяцев и пока всё в порядке.

— Отлично, надеюсь, ты успел наиграться, потому что пора с этим заканчивать.

— Нет.

— Что?

— Я буду продолжать их вести. Сегодняшнюю в том числе.

— Я тебе не позволю.

Чарльз поднял бровь:

— Я же телепат, забыл? «Могу заставить тебя сделать что угодно».

— С остальными ты так и поступил?

— Они оказались благоразумнее.

— Хорошо. Отлично. Значит, я поеду вместе с тобой.

— Серьёзно? Мы только что об этом говорили: тебе не стоит появляться на виду у людей. Рядом со мной, открыто заявившем о своей мутации, тем более. Только дурак не сложит два и два.

— А как же твоя телепатия?

— Не издевайся, мне нужно общаться со студентами, рассказывать материал. Ты хочешь, чтобы всё это время я ещё и отвлекался на то, чтобы тебя не замечали?

— Значит пусть узна **ю** т. Мне плевать, им не хватит сил мне что-то сделать.

— Эрик, послушай меня. Всё, ради чего я затеял это — возродить хоть какое-то доверие между людьми и мутантами.

— Которого никогда не было, — отмахнулся Эрик.

— Значит, создать его. Я не хочу, чтобы мои визиты в город несли хоть малейшую угрозу, хоть намёк на неё, от мутантов в сторону людей. Ты можешь понять это?

Эрик закатил глаза. Разговор заходил в тупик.

— Тогда я поеду с тобой, но, так и быть, останусь в машине. Как можно ближе. Маккой всегда тебя возит? Вот и буду вместо него, только уезжать не стану, не проси.

— Ты, к слову, и собирался сегодня уезжать, — напомнил Чарльз.

— Значит, останусь. У меня нет настолько важных дел, чтобы позволить тебе продолжать это безумие.

Чарльз задумался. Остановить Эрика, когда он твёрдо что-то решил, было непросто. Не применять же, действительно, телепатию. К тому же, обещание остаться... как мало, оказывается, было для этого надо.

— Хорошо, договорились. Только поехали быстрее, я уже опаздываю.

— Не волнуйся, я умею ездить быстро.


	3. Chapter 3

Дни снова потянулись своим чередом. Эрик каждую неделю отвозил Чарльза в город, высаживал у входа в университет, объезжал здание и останавливался как можно ближе к окнам его аудитории, хотя всё равно корпус от дороги отделял небольшой парк. Там он ждал конца занятий и потом возвращался ко входу. Из машины он выходил, только спрятав лицо за очками, да и Чарльз был начеку, поэтому всё шло нормально. В университете все тоже привыкли окончательно. Преподаватели между делом кивали ему, встретив в коридорах, студенты здоровались, с его курса они были или нет. Даже дебоширы после нескольких неудач перестали пытаться подловить его и устроить какую-нибудь мелкую пакость. Поэтому Чарльз немного удивился, когда однажды после занятий его снова догнала Анна и пошла рядом.

— Вы хотели что-то спросить?

— Нет. То есть, да. Мы можем поговорить несколько минут? Где-нибудь, где поменьше людей.

— Конечно.

Они без труда нашли практически пустой зал, и Чарльз вопросительно посмотрел на девушку. Та вздохнула и начала издалека:

— Я хотела спросить: из ваших рассказов можно сделать вывод, что вы встречали немало мутантов. И вообще, общаетесь с кем-то из них.

— Допустим.

— Я слышала, некоторые мутанты собираются вместе. Ну, объединяются в каких-то определённых местах.

— Бывает. Это не обязательно несёт в себе угрозу, просто кому-то так проще.

— Нет, я и не имела ввиду угрозу, как раз наоборот. Дело в том... у меня есть подруга, она учится здесь же, на другом курсе.

— Любопытно, и что с ней? — Чарльз был уверен, что среди студентов мутантов нет, по крайней мере среди тех, кто не прогуливает — он бы почувствовал. Но разговор явно шёл в этом направлении.

— Дело не в ней. А вот у её младшей сестры недавно начали проявляться способности. Родители волнуются и предпочли бы, чтобы она уехала пока из города, слишком это неспокойно. Но одна она боится, поэтому они уже собрались уезжать все вместе, моя подруга тоже. Так я и узнала. И предложила вначале поговорить с вами. Но сама Карина не рискнула подойти и попросила меня. Так что, вы знаете какое-нибудь подобное место? Где могли бы временно приютить подростка-мутанта, хотя бы пока она не научится толком скрывать свои способности. Где ей было бы безопасно.

— Совершенно случайно, я знаю отличное место, к тому же недалеко отсюда. Но думаю, нам лучше сразу поговорить об этом с девушкой и её родителями. Это возможно?

— Да, я сейчас позову Карину, у неё должны были закончиться занятия.

 

Чарльз успел предупредить Эрика, поэтому тот не удивился, когда они вышли втроём. Молча и не снимая очков, он помог Чарльзу сесть в машину, и так же, не произнося ни слова, двинулся по названному адресу.

К середине дороги Карина, то и дело бросавшая на Чарльза незаметные взгляды, наконец осмелела.

— Профессор Ксавье, могу я задать вопрос?

— Пожалуйста.

— Почему вы не боитесь? То есть, я и раньше понимала, как непросто может быть открывшемуся мутанту, а сейчас, когда это коснулось нас напрямую... Мне вот за сестру очень страшно.

— Понимаете, в этом-то и дело. Сейчас все напуганы. Люди боятся мутантов, мутанты — людей. Самый настоящий замкнутый круг. И есть только один способ разорвать его — кому-то нужно сделать первый шаг. Нужно не бояться, или, — он усмехнулся, — хотя бы притвориться, что он не боится.

— Вот как... — Карина опустила глаза. — Ясно. Надеюсь, у вас получится.

— Ну, как минимум, твоей сестре я помочь смогу, обещаю. А там посмотрим.

 

Когда девушки выпорхнули из машины, Эрик подал голос:

— Значит, «кому-то нужно не бояться», Чарльз? И, как всегда, это должен быть ты?

— Можешь тоже попробовать, — улыбнулся Ксавье.

***

— Вы никогда о ней не говорили, почему?

— Что? — Чарльз отвлёкся от своих мыслей и посмотрел на девушку, которую сам же предложил подвезти после разговора с семьёй Карины.

— Об этой школе. Это же… невероятно.

— Не думаю, что это имеет какое-то отношение к генетике.

— Но вы ведь нам не только генетику рассказываете!

— Анна, не подумайте, что я кому-то из вас не доверяю, я понимаю, что сейчас на мои лекции приходят только люди искренне увлечённые и не имеющие злого умысла. Но одно дело рассказывать что-то о мутантах в целом, или даже о себе… Но в Школе живет много людей, и рисковать ими, хоть самую малость, я не имею права.

— А их правда так много? Ой… извините, я поняла, больше никаких вопросов, — она засмеялась, поднимая вверх руки.

— Ну… вы, кажется, весьма дружны не только с Кариной, но и её родителями?

— Они для меня как вторая семья, совсем родные. Поэтому я и за её сестру волновалась как за свою.

— Тогда почему бы вам не навестить её, когда она переедет в Школу? Скажем, через пару недель.

Эрик сдержанно кашлянул с водительского места, но Чарльз сделал вид, что не слышал.

— А можно? Правда? Никто не будет…

Эрик закашлялся снова.

— Против? Не думаю.

***

На подъезде к особняку, как только позволило расстояние, Чарльз нервно потёр висок.

_~ Мы скоро приедем. Надеюсь, все помнят: не окружать сразу толпой, не устраивать цирк, не пугать…_

_~ Хорошо._

_~ Помним._

_~ Не телепортироваться, хотя бы в первый раз, ближе двух метров от неё!_

_~ Конечно-конечно._

_~ И постарайтесь…_

_~ Чарльз, можно тебя на секунду?_

_~ Да, Рейвен?_ — остальные голоса отдалились и стихли.

_~ Сейчас же. Прекрати. Разводить панику! Никто её тут не съест и не станет специально пугать. Ты уже задёргал ребят за последние два дня._

_~ Извини. Ты, наверное, права, но... я просто волнуюсь. Хотел бы я однажды привезти сюда всю группу. Но ещё слишком рано._

_~ Чарльз, мы — не музейные экспонаты._

_~ В том-то и дело, что я хотел бы видеть их в гостях, а не на экскурсии. Когда-нибудь это будет возможно, вот увидишь._

_~ Посмотрим,_ — сухо отозвалась Рейвен. — _Только не рассчитывай, что я буду ей позировать! Обойдётся, мне и внимания учеников в своё время хватило._

_~ Конечно, как сама захочешь._

Чарльз убрал пальцы от виска и улыбнулся Анне, которая тоже порядком нервничала — то ли заразившись от него, то ли сама по себе.

— Нас уже ждут.

— Откуда вы знаете?

Чарльз поколебался лишь секунду:

— Телепатия позволяет обмениваться мыслями, в том числе на некотором расстоянии.

— То есть вы сейчас... как бы разговаривали с кем-то в Школе?

— Да, со своей сестрой Рейвен, — не стал уточнять он.

— Я думала, что это работает только вблизи.

— Всё зависит от… силы телепата.

К счастью, они уже подъезжали к воротам и Анна не стала расспрашивать дальше.

 

Эрик испарился, едва они остановились, даже не помог, как обычно, пересесть в кресло. Он ни разу за две недели не пытался оспорить идею Чарльза, но у него на лице было написано: «Школа твоя — делай что хочешь, но не говори потом, что я не предупреждал». Впрочем, теперь он почти всё время проводил где-то за пределами особняка, и можно считать, что у них не было возможности это обсудить.

Чарльз представил нескольких учеников, вышедших им навстречу, и повёл Анну внутрь. Курт педантично возник в двух с половиной метрах и как можно приветливее улыбнулся во все зубы:

— Привет, я Курт. Но когда я выступал в цирке, меня называли Удивительный Попрыгун.

Хотя Анна испугалась, она постаралась не подавать вида и улыбнулась в ответ. Общение не складывалось. Обе стороны смотрели друг на друга столь настороженно, что это можно было ощутить даже без телепатии. Изначально Чарльз рассчитывал оставить их знакомиться и общаться самостоятельно, но уже было ясно, что идея не лучшая.

— Анна, сейчас у меня будет урок в младшей группе, если хотите — оставайтесь общаться с ребятами, или можете тоже послушать.

— Здесь даже младшая группа изучает генетику?

— Что вы, конечно, нет. У нас не так много преподавателей, все мы ведём по несколько разных предметов. Сейчас это будет литература.

— С удовольствием послушаю. Я пока не представляю вас в качестве учителя литературы.

— Тогда пойдёмте.

 

— Никогда не любила художественную литературу, — веселилась Анна после занятия. — С детства предпочитала всякие энциклопедии. Но вы рассказываете так интересно, что даже мне захотелось прочитать.

— Попробуйте, это хорошая книга, рекомендую.

— Хорошо. И что ещё тут преподают?

— Да всё то же, что и в обычной школе, и ещё немного сверх того, в зависимости от особенностей учеников, — Чарльз заметил невдалеке Хэнка и махнул ему рукой. — Кажется, я знаю, что будет вам интереснее всего. Помните, на одной из лекций мы обсуждали, можно ли создать средство, подавляющее способности мутанта? Хотите познакомиться с тем, кто подобное уже создал? — Чарльз улыбнулся, увидев, как загорелись её глаза. — Правда, тогда вы ошиблись, оно имеет не гормональную природу.

— А какую же?

Вместо него ответил Хэнк, видимо, слышавший окончание разговора.

— Оно действует раньше, подавляя всё ещё на уровне экспрессии генов. Если хотите, я покажу вам схемы у себя в лаборатории и примерно объясню принцип его работы.

Девушка даже не оглянулась, позволяя себя увести. Чарльз усмехнулся — ох уж эти учёные.

 

Вытащить их из лаборатории удалось только на обед. И то по дороге Анна ловила каждое слово, а Хэнк, в своей настоящей форме, рассказывал что-то, увлечённо жестикулируя, то и дело сбивая очки, не желающие держаться на звериной морде. Видимо, до демонстрации действия сыворотки дело тоже дошло.

На обеде Анна разговорилась ещё с несколькими присоединившимися учениками. А после Скотт спросил:

— И как вам наша Школа?

— Замечательно. Я и не ожидала, что она такая огромная, это же целый замок! Здесь столько всего: классы, лаборатории, общежитие — я никогда не подумала бы, что существует подобное место. И здесь очень красиво.

— Это вы ещё вид на окрестности с крыши не видели. Хотите посмотреть?

— Хочу, но это же сколько туда подниматься?

— Ну, есть и короткий путь, правда, Курт?

Анна секунду поколебалась, но взялась за протянутую трехпалую руку.

 

Близился вечер. Хэнк пообещал отвезти Анну домой, и они явно планировали ещё многое обсудить по дороге. А сейчас она спускалась по лестнице в парк позади особняка, но остановилась, увидев у перил женщину, оглядывающую окрестности. Что-то дёрнуло окликнуть её:

— Извините, вы, случайно, не Рейвен?

— Да, но как ты догадалась?

Анна смутилась.

— Профессор говорил, что Рейвен — его сестра. А вы с ним чем-то похожи.

— Вообще-то мы сводные. Точнее, совсем не родственники, просто выросли вместе, поэтому он называет меня сестрой.

— Извините, — девушка смутилась ещё больше. — Но всё равно, что-то общее у вас есть.

Рейвен не ответила, но и не стала возражать, когда Анна опёрлась о перила рядом с ней и тоже оглядела окрестности.

— А он всегда был таким?

— Каким? Добрым? Наивным? Беспечным? Всегда. Ничто его не меняет.

— Я имею в виду то, что он пытается сделать что-то для мира между людьми и мутантами. Пусть и совсем маленькими шагами. Много ли таких как он?

— Поверь, Чарльз _уже_ сделал для мира намного больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — резко ответила Рейвен. — Для _всего_ мира.

— Безусловно, я не спорю. Просто мне видно только то, что происходит сейчас. Уже одно создание этой Школы — большое дело.

Конечно, что значат для неё слова какого-то незнакомого мутанта… Рейвен фыркнула, потом развернулась к девушке, одним плавным движением меняя форму. Дождалась, пока её зрачки расширились от удивления, когда она узнала — события десятилетней давности в последнее время часто показывали по телевизору. И повторила:

— Поверь _мне_. Чарльз сделал для мира очень многое. Куда больше, чем я.

Анна ошарашено кивнула. Рейвен вновь вернула себе человеческий вид и сказала:

— Пойдём, Хэнк наверняка уже ждёт.

 

Попрощавшись с ребятами, с которыми она провела день, Анна кивнула Чарльзу:

— Спасибо огромное за приглашение. Это было невероятно. Думаю, некоторые мои однокурсники многое отдали бы за возможность увидеть всё это своими глазами.

Чарльз не успел ответить, за него сказала Рейвен:

— Когда-нибудь это обязательно станет возможно.


	4. Chapter 4

Приближалась весна, ветер становился день ото дня теплее, а студенты всё охотнее поглядывали в окно, а не в учебники. Группа Чарльза, впрочем, была слишком увлечённой, чтобы пропускать его занятия. Но в тот день одно из них было прервано внезапным образом. Вначале это была лишь лёгкая дрожь, пронёсшаяся по комнате и заставившая зазвенеть стёкла в окнах. Но вскоре за ней последовал более сильный толчок, встряхнувший уже всё здание. Чарльз, по привычке выехавший ближе к студентам, был вынужден развернуться и ухватиться одной рукой за кафедру, крепко прикрученную к полу. Студенты повскакивали из-за парт.

— Землетрясение? Это землетрясение?!

— Не волнуйтесь, — попытался успокоить их Чарльз, — здание университета старое, я уверен, его стены должны выдержать.

Его перебил новый толчок. Стены-то выдержали, а вот пол внезапно накренился в сторону, поднявшимся краем перекрыв дверной проём, а другим сползая всё ниже от окон. Колёса кресла заскользили вниз, и рука соскользнула с края кафедры. Подумать толком было некогда.

_~ Эрик!_

Руки студентов удержали кресло. Те из них, кто успел вскочить, были вынуждены схватиться за кафедру и преподавательский стол. Остальных смело к стене уехавшими партами. Но через несколько мгновений колёса кресла выровнялись сами по себе, игнорируя наклон пола. Эрик мягко приземлился рядом. Движение руки — парты как невесомые поднялись в воздух, освобождая застрявших под ними студентов, и кучей рухнули в стороне.

Его узнали сразу. По застывшей в полёте позе, по жестам, столько раз показанным по телевизору. Чарльз почувствовал, как страх огнём вспыхивает в их головах. Эрик встретился с ним глазами и сразу всё понял.

_~ Что теперь, мой друг? Мне жаль, но похоже..._

_~ Нет._

Чарльз огляделся. Легче всего сейчас было бы погасить этот страх. Или вовсе не оставить воспоминаний об этом моменте. Но это бы мало что решило.

— Ребята, послушайте. Нам нужно выбираться отсюда, пока не последовали ещё толчки, или пока пол не рухнул сам по себе. Если вы доверяете мне, то знайте: сейчас не время бояться.

Анна первая перевела на него взгляд и, подумав, кивнула. Следом позволили себе пошевелиться остальные студенты.

— Эрик, — почти шепотом попросил Чарльз.

Тот отвёл глаза и кивком головы заставил несколько парт выстроиться подобием лестницы от пола к окнам. Ещё парочка нырнула наружу — от толчков вылетели почти все стёкла.

— Профессор не сможет подняться по ним, — сказал один из парней.

— Это моя забота, — ответил Эрик.

Но не успел никто подойти к «лестнице», как по ней скользнула светлая молния.

— О, Профессор, вижу, у вас всё в порядке, — протараторил парень, вытряхивая из ушей наушники-капельки. — Тогда, пожалуй, побегу дальше, я видел по дороге пару мест, где пригодится моя помощь. Привет, Эрик! — и он снова исчез.

Эрик поморщился. В Школе его не то чтобы побаивались, но панибратского обращения не позволял себе никто, а по имени звали только Чарльз, Рейвен и Маккой. И ещё этот молодой человек, никак не понимающий намёков подобрать, наконец, какое-нибудь другое обращение.

Тем временем первые студенты попробовали подняться к окну. Эрик коснулся ручки кресла и вместе с ним взлетел к соседнему. Через несколько секунд они уже стояли на лужайке. Чарльз оглянулся. Зданию досталось, но не сильно. Дальше в городе дела обстояли хуже. Где-то громыхнуло, но не похоже на взрыв.

— Гром? — удивился кто-то из студентов, поднимая голову к ясному небу.

Чарльз лучше знал, что искать, поэтому быстро заметил чёрную тучку, сгустившуюся в аккурат над горящим зданием, и потянулся к виску. Первой отозвалась Джин.

_~ Профессор? Питер сказал, что с вами всё хорошо, и мы задержались в других местах._

_~ Вы?_

_~ Мы с Шторм долетели первыми. Остальные тоже скоро будут. Доктор Маккой пытается поднять самолёт, но шлюз над ним заклинило. Школу тоже встряхнуло, но слабее. Перебило стёкла, напугало малышей. Все целы._

_~ Хорошо, продолжайте._

Чарльз внезапно улыбнулся. Он мог гордиться командой. Конечно, в первую очередь они сорвались сюда из-за него, но никто не решил вернуться, едва убедившись, что ему не нужна помощь.

Заметив эту улыбку, Эрик послал ему вопросительный взгляд.

_~ Шторм, Джин и Питер помогают людям в разных частях города, остальные тоже летят сюда. Не хочешь к ним присоединиться?_

_~ Я предпочту остаться рядом с тобой._

_~ Со мной всё будет хорошо. А кому-то могла бы очень пригодиться твоя помощь._

Лужайки вокруг здания постепенно заполнялись людьми, но в окнах верхних этажей было видно немало оставшихся, видимо, отрезанных от лестниц.

Эрик на секунду закрыл глаза, потом кивнул и направился обратно к зданию. Чарльз проводил его взглядом, затем развернулся и обратился к студентам:

— Ребята, внимание! Нужно организоваться, отвести подальше раненых и помочь выбраться остальным. Разбейтесь на группы, постарайтесь понять, кого не хватает. Думаю, я смогу определить, где их искать.


End file.
